


The warmth within...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto shelter from the rain after an encounter with a dragonfly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The warmth within...

  


Title: The warmth within...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: PG-13, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers – none that I’m aware of - set during TW S2  
Summary: Jack and Ianto shelter from the rain after an encounter with a dragonfly. 560 words

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution & jackxianto

A/N I was working on my TW BB story when one line I typed sent this into my brain and refused to go away until I pinned it to the keyboard!

 

The warmth within

They pulled up on the road that led to the allotments, Ianto tracking the movements of the energy pattern on the hand-held scanner. 

” The signal’s a bit erratic...one minute it’s on the ground the next it’s three feet in the air...but whatever it is it’s not very big...” He leapt out of the SUV and pulled out his gun, Jack mirroring his movements on the other side of the car. 

They moved cautiously towards the huddle of battered garden sheds and patches of earth – this time of year was for preparation for the spring...laying the foundations now meant a good crop next season...

A brazier burner stood in between two of the sheds, both of which had their doors open to reveal surprisingly cosy interiors, the burner holding welcoming flames that danced against the fading light of the day, ideal to warm cold hands round... Two elderly men stood to one side of the brazier, their mouths open as they gaped at the creature hovering over the flames... 

Jack lowered his gun, motioning for Ianto to do the same. “It’s harmless...a Darner Anux...just passing through...and it’s beautiful...”

Ianto nodded, stowing his gun and moving round towards the old men who had yet to acknowledge their presence, attention still fixated on the fluttering and buzzing of the creature above them, the emerald green of its wings glittering in the reflected light...

Jack approached it and began making strange gestures through the flames whilst Ianto urged the two men into one of the sheds and sat them down, talking calmly and slowly as he made them a cup of tea on the little calor stove in the corner, slipping a dose of retcon into each cup. Once they’d succumbed to the sedative effect, he turned the stove off, propped them at either end of a battered sofa and left, pulling the door closed behind him.

Jack was stood in front of the creature now, his eyes fixed on it as he continued his strange gestures. As Ianto watched it dipped its head and disappeared up into the darkening sky. “It was attracted by the flames...didn’t mean any harm...” explained Jack and they watched until it was out of sight as heavy raindrops began to fall on them, the heavens opening. Jack dragged Ianto into the shelter of the second shed...

“This is my favourite time of the day...” he murmured, pulling the Welshman into his arms to kiss him softly.

“I know what you mean,” Ianto agreed, “...that quiet time at dusk where the day just slips into night before the stars come out to dance in the sky...” he leant into the touch as the Captain tugged him closer.

“Poetic and beautiful, but that’s not what I meant...” he pressed their mouths together, revelling in the feel of the young man’s lips soft and sensual against his own... “...my favourite time of the day is anytime it’s just us, like this...just together...” 

Ianto smiled as his mouth was claimed once more and he gave himself to the moment, the warmth that stole through him had nothing to do with the fire basket. This was the kind of warmth that only comes from within...

End

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
